


High school Crush

by Kajune



Category: Bleach, Durarara!!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Out of Character, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya is in love, but he won't admit it. Unfortunately, new events are forcing him to reveal his dark little secret in ways he never expected. </p><p>'Rating will likely go up.'</p><p>Chapter 3 due date : ???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accidents Happen

 

"Thank you so much for the help, Akashi-senpai~!"

"Thank you for letting me borrow your notes, Akashi-senpai~!"

"Thank you once more for lending me some money, Akashi-senpai~!"

"Oh, Akashi-senpai, how can I ever repay you?"

The red-haired doesn't turn to face the person sitting next to him, instead he keeps his eyes glued to his history book and waits for the words sink in. He's been thanked a hundred times already, and as much as it never bothers him to be useful to his raven-haired kohai, he's been hoping for a chance to ask for a favor in return.

Everyone knows Akashi is the richest kid in school, a prodigy of his high-class family as well as having been a top student all his life. What people don't know, is that Akashi never tells people to return his favors because those who usually ask for it, don't need fixing. Akashi likes to maintain order in his own life as well as in others, and of the 300 students attending this luxurious private school, only one has ever appeared to need some assistance.

A pair of glistering eyes are staring at him, marveling him like the statue of a grand superhero, though Akashi continues to feign ignorance. Despite his rather notorious reputation, Izaya can act quite childishly and favor people with such enthusiasm he resembles a child. Akashi doesn't mind, being very tolerant of other people's quirks that it makes him all the more popular. To Izaya, he is everything the raven wants to be.

Rich.

Smart.

Strong.

 

And with authority.

Izaya seeks to become all these, even if it means meddling with the underground world. Although Akashi would rather turn a blind eye than get involved in the same bad stuff Izaya enjoys, he is confident that his means of 'fixing' Izaya will end up fixing all the raven's problems.

There's a secret only a select few know.

Izaya has a crush. A serious crush. In fact, it should be called 'love' with the way Izaya constantly talks about that special person even without intending to. It's not a girl, and not that Akashi minds. It's a boy, from the same year as Izaya. For all Akashi knows, it was love at first sight and when stuff about gangsters, crimes, school work and the latest gossip don't cloud his head, it's this person who becomes a primary focus, which actually happens more times than one would expect.

Most people in this school are rather blunt about their feelings, but Izaya seems to fit himself in the category of shy, or even tsundere. He's the only one who causes trouble just so no one notices his love for that particular boy. It's hard to forget the time he hid all the science department's frogs inside this person's bag, just so the tiny gossip that he may actually like that person did not get believed.

It was a ridiculous attempt at being nasty and heartless.

In order to stop these awful, sometimes lethal pranks from ruining the school and that person's education, not to mention enable some of said person's good nature to rub off on Izaya, Akashi is determined to use this chance of having Izaya return a favor, and make him get along with his crush.

It sounds far-fetched, but Izaya is highly submissive towards his role model, enough to do most things without question.

And that's saying something.

After finishing a page, Akashi's red eyes turn to look at the other, whose expression is adorned with an intense eagerness to complete a favor, _any_ favor. While maintaining a look of indifference, Akashi tells his dear and beloved kohai the first and (hopefully) last request he'll ever ask of the other.

Izaya listens intently as the answer slips out.

"Return this to a student of Class 1-B."

Good lord no one found out that Akashi had stolen something precious from someone. This time, the little object will be returned to its rightful owner...by the perfect person.

 

* * *

 

Class 1-B is not known for housing star students. It is not known for its obedient students or even good-looking students. It is famous, ever since the year began, for having the most colorful and unique personalities, save for Class 1-A's notorious raven-haired.

This led to the school's most strict and elite teacher to become its homeroom teacher, and while discipline has been good for a class with such diversity, misbehavior continues to emerge from the more rowdy students, who each day, force their classmates to witness their punishments.

"Ahhh! Sensei, I'm sorry. Sen--Ahh!"

Makoto cries as what is possibly the removable of his ear surges pain throughout his skull. Hitting students with a brandished stick has long been abandoned as the school's tradition, so more... _improvised_ methods are used. For a teenager who really enjoys playing with dangerous objects such as piercings and sharp knives, this pain is still far beyond what he is capable of enduring.

His knees are about to hit the floor it is so bad.

His pals, or what people dub "The Cool Gang", watch in fear as their leader meets a punishment they're beginning to think is worse compared to using sticks. Of course, no teacher is going to comply to such a request, leaving their vicious homeroom teacher to make their limbs ache throughout the day.

Yet they still commit crimes, simply because they always think they can get away with it.

Which is why some of their classmates pity them.

No sound escapes anyone but the crying Makoto, and once said bad boy has suffered enough, the next, a chubby fella, gets his ear pulled too. He'll probably collapse on top of his leader, which he'll have to apologize for later.

"Repent."

Teacher Ricardo coldly says before pulling with a force that constantly makes the students wonder if he's a martial artist or something. He's not the strongest in the school by far, being surpassed only by Shizuo, the sole blond of this class who surprisingly doesn't get punished as often as one would expect.

A lot of school items get broken by this teenager, yet Ricardo only gives punishment once for every two days he does something bad.

Obviously, one is going to assume either Ricardo knows something others don't, or is merely being sympathetic. Shizuo never comments on the matter, and like the rest, he merely watches in silence as the nasty members of their class receive a rather fitting punishment. This time, they're getting it right after lunch.

"SENSEI!!"

Unlike his leader, the chubby one is shedding tears. As expected, Ricardo's expression remains blank.

Though before his 70 pounds body drops on top of his still face-flat-on-the-floor leader, the door suddenly slides open, revealing a hard to forget face. Ricardo stops mid-pull.

"Umm, hello, Ricardo-sensei," The tall man acknowledges the other with a solid gaze. "I'm here to...kindly return this cell phone strap." He lifts a rather adorable object up between his fingers. "I believe it belongs to one of your students."

Whispers gather as each student tries to figure out who owns it, up until Shizuo, the blond sitting near the front and in good view of the raven, abruptly stands. Ricardo responds by dropping the kid, and all ignore the loud grunt the leader makes in response.

"That would be mine."

Silence.

Even Izaya, famous for his witty comebacks and devilish smirks, looks at the blond wide-eye and seemingly petrified like most of the class. This is a very unexpected confession. It takes a good full minute for anyone, or anything, to move.

This turns out to be Shizuo.

"Sensei," He addresses the taller raven. "may I go outside to retrieve it?"

One wonders why he doesn't just grab it and sit back down, but when Ricardo merely nods, no one verbally questions the request and subsequently, Shizuo follows his nemesis out the door before closing it.

Since punishment was not yet complete, Ricardo picks up the chubby by the ear again and continues pulling, his pleas for mercy (and regret for having stolen a dozen bras) fill the classroom to the brim.

* * *

 

Just outside Class 1-B, inside a very empty hallway void of any sound of its own, two teenagers stand, together...and alone. It makes Izaya's heart race, and it doesn't help with the fact that his senpai had sent him to return Shizuo's item. He knew what class Shizuo was in, being right next door to him (and not because he documents every little detail of the blond). He was just hoping it didn't have to belong to this particular individual when there were over 30 students in that class.

Small, but enough to turn away the odds of this cute little object belonging to Shizuo.

Hopefully, he was lying.

"Give it here."

Afraid, he wasn't.

Shizuo extends his hand out to receive the object, his caramel eyes intently gazing at the shorter raven who is clutching onto the strap as if for dear life. His heart isn't slowing down, he's not getting any calmer, and he surely doesn't want to start a fight with Shizuo now.

This must be a curse from God, to have to carry something belonging to Shizuo.

...and end up returning to it him amidst no one.

After a moment of worry and uncertainty, Izaya reveals his best smirk to the uninterested blond and says,

"I don't believe this is Shizu-chan's. Why would Shizu-chan own something pink?"

He intends to hurt the other, or at least knock him out of this delusion that Izaya really is holding something of his without meaning to. Instead, Shizuo sighs, with that typical frown on his face that shows he's not at all joking.

"It was a gift from my mother," Izaya raises an eyebrow. "before she died." Izaya's smile drops.

Oh.

That makes...complete sense.

Shizuo is known to adore his parents, at least, to Izaya's knowledge. For him to cling onto something so not his style would only mean it has a certain value, and for this particular, oddly cute thing, it's the love Shizuo bears for his late mother, who Izaya remembers discovering...had died prior to the blond's first day of high school.

 

He didn't imagine the last gift a mother would give her child to be this.

"Please, let me have it."

Shizuo begs, his voice laced with tiredness probably due to having to deal with his secret admirer. He doesn't know of the other's feelings, oh god **forbid** he finds out, and Izaya has made very clear attempts to get rid of any sign of kindness towards Shizuo. That however, will all go to waste once he submits this long lost thing to the blond.

Can he really take the pressure?

Before he knows it, his cheeks darken. When Shizuo appears to notice, Izaya decides it's now or never.

"He...here." He nervously extends the object to its rightful owner, the shaking in his hand obvious despite his best efforts to hide it.

 

Shizuo receives the strap without another word, and while apparently ignoring Izaya's presence, attaches it to his cell phone Izaya most conveniently forgot was purchased right before high school, which would explain why such an object was decided as a final gift. After slipping the phone back into his trouser pocket, Shizuo...most unexpectedly...pats Izaya on the head.

"This is a promise to my mother. Should I lose it and have it returned, I must say thank you. So..." He trails off momentarily, the desire not to say thank you to this fiend quite evident in his behavior. If only he knew how nervous he was making Izaya. "Thank you."

Izaya's cheeks turn blood red, but he doesn't move even as Shizuo retracts his arm. The blond stares at him for a while, as if reading him, seeing him more closely for the first time. It only serves to make Izaya incredibly nervous.

"You okay?"

Oh, what an angel~ Despite Izaya being the nightmare of his days he still expresses concern. This side of Shizuo, despite it conflicting with the nasty qualities Izaya possesses and is working to improve, is what won his heart. So touching, so thrilling, so...

Before he realizes it, Izaya is kissing Shizuo on the lips.

On. The. Fucking. Lips.

Izaya hastily pulls away when his actions become clear, leaving Shizuo to stare dumbly at him. Pretending to rub his lips because he's not so dazed as to remove his first kiss (not to mention, with Shizuo), Izaya says what is hopefully the last thing he will say to Shizuo for the day (and the remainder of the week).

"No...no problem~!"

He gives off his happy expression, all in hopes of hiding his embarrassment and utter terror from within. He worked, so hard, to hide his feelings yet he ruined it after simply returning a lost object. He was only supposed to return it for the sake of Akashi, yet...this happened.

He is so going to hit himself when he gets home.

As if alright with the sudden occurrence just now, Shizuo faintly nods before retreating back to his class, his arrival coinciding with the end of the four goons' punishment. Ricardo is, as always, welcoming to the blond student.

Izaya, on the other hand, realizing Shizuo may not actually mind being kissed by him, decides to skip class entirely and get back home as soon as possible. His strong eagerness to celebrate leaves him clueless to the red eyes watching him run for the gates.

Taking his attention off Teacher Nnoitra's lecture for a brief moment, Akashi smirks.

'Congratulations, my dear kohai.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been DYING to do a very multi-universe story. I SO hope this turned out alright. Sorry if there aren't any 'famous characters' among this list. I just picked whoever I liked and felt was right, save for Akashi, who I wanted to protray alongside Izaya~ 
> 
> Thank you...very much for reading.


	2. Find and Give

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there~
> 
> This chapter was made because I felt having Nnoitra alone represent Bleach was wrong, so here's more to enjoy!

"You HEAR me!!?"

A voice high-pitched and threatening erupts from far outside the library, yet all the occupants hear it as if the owner of this well-known voice is standing beside them. Shizuo, the sole blond in the room and fortunately not the sole blond in the school, lifts his gaze from his work and faces the direction the sound came from, much to the amusement of the person sitting on the other side of the table.

"Don't worry," Her gentle voice speaks up. "Nnoitra-sensei is probably just complaining about the lack of discipline around here."

Shizuo's expression turns mildly displeased.

Each person in this school develops a reputation whether they want to or not, including the teachers. Teacher Nnoitra, the tallest person in the school, owns quite a handful of traits that earn him nicknames and fame even among the new students. None of these, however, include discipline.

Teacher Nnoitra is loud and obnoxious, though he doesn't seem to realize or simply doesn't care. He shouts probably more times than Shizuo, and usually without reason. He once let out a complaint over a cockroach entering his class, and nearly broke the windows with how loudly he voiced his frustration.

He nearly blew the roof off when he carried his complaint to the Headmaster.

This is why Shizuo thinks he has no right to make a fuss over unsightly events, but since he's mentioned this many times, he chooses not to do so again.

"Who's he complaining to?"

Still sporting a delightful smile, the orange-haired classmate of his answers his alternate question.

"Most likely Ricardo-sensei."

Shizuo snaps back at her, shock evident on his features. While Nnoitra **is** a hot-head, he does choose the targets of his complaints wisely, and the only reason he would put their homeroom teacher at the receiving end of his ear-shattering words, can only be...

When Shizuo doesn't voice the obvious reason himself, his kind-hearted classmate does instead.

"Because you _did_ throw your school bag at one of his students' face."

Shizuo pales. Not out of fear for what Teacher Nnoitra will do once he gets the right to punish students he doesn't teach, but out of fear for how Ricardo will respond. They've got another class with the raven, and as merciful as Teacher Ricardo has been since he first enrolled, he doubts the man will go all nice after being blown in the face so early in the morning by the taller man.

That's right.

School hasn't officially started yet, and it was during his walk towards the entrance that Shizuo swung round and sent his bag flying into the face of a senior student, out of frustration since the guy kept mocking him from behind. Although he only hit one, he wishes he had sent something flying at the other two. 

Unfortunately, Teacher Nnoitra will not hear his side of the story.

He's not known to love his students, be the good or bad ones. He just doesn't like different years having fights with each other. Some claim it is because he was bullied by a senior during his own school years, and feels obliged to prevent the same tragedy.

Had Shizuo managed to knock the other two down, he wouldn't be here copying notes from his classmate. In retaliation, they stole his bag and instead of going after them, Shizuo was forced to redo a week's old homework or face the wrath of his science teacher.

Who is probably the scariest person in the school.

Using a spare book, Shizuo is scribbling down everything he can to get his work done, with the owner of the borrowed items watching him quietly, her soft smile never leaving her face. It's probably the reason why she is so popular, being very friendly towards anyone who doesn't give her trouble.

Many students, especially of the first and second years, believe she is dating Akashi, who is also known for his benevolence.

However, this girl's kindness is usually spared for classmates only, to help them survive along with her. Shizuo of course, doesn't believe the romantic tale, knowing the other to be single and never expressively interested in boys. She only requests favors if someone outside of her class asks something of her.

Akashi, on the other hand, never demands compensation, especially not while carrying a broom ready to whack "the ungrateful". It is because the girl does this that he doesn't personally consider her the first year's angel. No angel would attack helpless individuals simply because they don't like being totally fair.

Shizuo has never asked anything of Akashi, but he does respect him. He respects anyone with a conscience and a kind heart, knowing both traits to be rare in people nowadays. Had these been more common, Shizuo believes he would have never lost his school bag in the first place.

Half way through copying, the school bell rings. Shizuo slumps onto the desk in despair, and upon glancing up to check his classmate's expression, he finds her still looking at him kindly.

More like sympathetically.

She must be trying to hide it.

"It's time to go, Shizuo-kun."

She tells him, and with a loud sigh, Shizuo gives her a faint nod.

"Okay...Orihime."

* * *

  _...An hour later..._

* * *

"Sensei, what are you looking for?"

Izaya, a student currently out of class because his first period just finished and he likes to wander, catches his neighbor's homeroom teacher looking through one of the cafeteria's bins without reaching in.

The man addresses him without immediately turning around.

"I believe Shizuo's school bag has been thrown away."

Said teacher then stands up straight, and turns to face the shorter raven only to catch the other go wide-eyes, with disbelief written all over his face. It's a rare expression, though he chooses not to comment upon it.

"R--REALLY!?"

Izaya stutters loudly, disbelief laced in his voice too.

For a moment, the darkly-dressed man stares down at the first year without uttering a word, his rather intimidating stare even spooking a nearby cook. When it appears he's not going to say anything, he does, and nearly startles Izaya, who was about to go paralyzed from such a firm gaze upon his self.

"Could you find it yourself, Orihara?"

Izaya is taken aback, not by the way this teacher chooses to address him by his surname, since he does that with everyone but the headmaster and his students, but by the unusual request. Why in the world would he, Shizuo's homeroom teacher, want HIM of all people to look for Shizuo's school bag?

He's not worried it's already long gone, but for the nemesis to be given the responsibility of finding someone's precious possession, what is this man thinking? Oh wait, hardly anyone in the school knows what Teacher Ricardo thinks about each and every day.

He might know of Izaya's skill in collecting information, which he plans to make use of in the near future, but there's no way he cou-

"Could you?"

In a more lighter tone, Teacher Ricardo asks him again, and this time Izaya manages to form some sort of reply.

...one he's not 100% proud of.

Because, it **is** Shizuo's bag. What if someone sees him return it?

Blame it on Teacher Ricardo?

"I can...I will!"

It creeps Izaya out when Teacher Ricardo simply nods and walks away, seemingly ignoring the task of finding the bag himself from then on. Knowing he only has literature next (which he proudly excels in), Izaya decides to skip it.

* * *

  _...A few hours later..._

* * *

"Shizu-chan~!!!"

Shizuo jumps at the unexpected call of his name, and all those around him freeze upon realizing Izaya, the notorious student from Class 1-A, is about to confront Shizuo _again_.

Something seriously bad is about to happen.

All can feel the invisible tension rise.

"Move along, move along."

Third year student Midorima declares, and since he is highly famous for his disciplinary actions, or his habit of reporting misdeeds, everyone but Shizuo disappears to their destinations, leaving the hall empty and void of anyone but the two teenagers. Orihime, who is right behind Midorima, gives him a wink of approval, then tucks herself back inside. The green-haired shuts the door behind them so he and all inside can eat in peace.

When he senses a pair of feet an inch behind him, Shizuo stiffly turns around, and is astounded to find Izaya looking pathetically exhausted and...smelly...as if he had been swimming in garbage all day.

He probably had.

Though how unlike him.

Panting heavily, it takes a minute or two for Izaya to regain his composure, and in the meantime, Shizuo spots a rather dirty object in Izaya's hand. Unbelievable. It's his very own school bag!

"I found it. Your bag."

Izaya says and extends the hand holding it towards Shizuo, who is both reluctant and eager to take his precious bag back. This is the second time Izaya has found something belonging to him, and the first was only yesterday. It makes him wonder if Izaya is the culprit and has only chosen to return them at appropriate times.

What reduces his suspicion is the memory of the two third years taking his bag just this morning, and the image of Izaya barely standing while covered in dirt. He must have...really found it without being the mastermind.

Not to mention, Shizuo _is_ partly to blame for this morning's incident.

With a couple of eyes staring at them through tiny gaps, Shizuo decides to take his belongings back. At least he can give in one homework, so long as the filth didn't get inside. Examining Izaya again, he really does look like a person in need of serious rest...and cleaning.

"Re...re....pay, me."

Izaya blurts out between ragged breaths, and Shizuo is tempted to just say 'no', but the nicer side of him requests he agrees. And so, with a tiny lump in his throat, Shizuo relents.

"How?"

A devilish smirk appears on the raven's lips, and before Shizuo can change his mind because that smirk **never** means good, Izaya kisses him.

If one listens closely, gasps can be heard.

Upon pulling back, Izaya shines his sweetest smile at the blond.

"No problem~"

Quickly turning round, Izaya jogs a couple of feet away from the blond. Once three steps from the staircase, he makes a desperate run for it, and instead of going to his class to eat, he leaves school grounds with cheeks as hot - and as red - as pepper.

Shizuo is left dumbfounded once more.

Others, are left to question the goodness of their eyesight.

 


End file.
